Naruto : Héros of Albions !
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Plus de détail a l'intérieur. Naruto a été donné une seconde chance par hasard dans le monde de Albion avec une nouvelle famille et un nouveau départ. Avec sa soeur Thérésa et d'autres personnes qu'il croisera, Naruto aidera Albion a rester en paix. En tant que Héros. Crossover avec Naruto mais placé dans cette catégorie a cause du plus gros nombres d'histoire. :p


**Salut tous le monde. Ouai, c'est moi, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui je ne m'attend pas a beaucoup de popularité. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un crossover Fable/Naruto. Bien que je le met d'abord dans les fanfiction de Fable du a trés peu de fanfiction dans la catégorie crossover.**

 **Bien pour commencer un résumé explicatif :**

 **Cela se passe vers la fin de la bataille de Kaguya, cette dernière n'aillant pas voulu se laissé faire, modifia involontairement le seau qui produisuit une trés grande détonation et une déchirure dans l'espace-temps, entrainant Naruto qui était trop proche d'elle, se scellant dans Naruto, qui devient ainsi son jinchuriki avec les neuf autres bijuus, bien que ce ne soit que son chakra puisque son âme rejoint la lune.**

 **Naruto se reveilla dans la peau d'un bébé avec son père s'appellant Brum, un agricuteur de Oakvald (doute?) et sa mère Scarlet et ayant une grande soeur s'appellant Thérésa.**

 **Le premier chapitre commencera au début du jeu fable 1 donc a l'anniversaire de Thérésa.**

 **Dans cette histoire, Naruto sera un peu OCC mais dans l'ensemble gardera son caractère, il ne deviendrait pas un vengeur comme Sasuke, même si il espère de mener les méchants à la justice. Naruto sera progressivement godlike (j'ai pas besoin d'expliqué pourquoi, cette fois-ci même le canon Fable ou le Héro est godlike a la fin). Naruto gagnera ses compétences en arrière plus tous ce qu'il héritera de Kaguya. Il aura toujours son chakra.**

 **Je vais faire une divergence concernant Thérésa, je sais qu'elle part dans une autre terre aprés la premiere bataille de Jack of Blade et que on ne l'a voit que 3 fois au total dans le jeu (je ne compte pas l'enfance), cependant cette fois-ci, aprés les événements de twinblade, elle restera définitivement avec Naruto, l'accompagnant sur sa quête. Elle ne serat pas un fardeau, elle sait se battre et Naruto l'entrainera a devenir plus fort.**

 **Pour les couples, PREPAREZ-VOUS AU CHOC :**

 **Naruto x Thérésa x Sparrow (female) x Rose x Princesse de Britgwall (encore un doute ?).**

 **Oui inceste, sachant que Sparrow et rose seront les descendants de Naruto et Thérésa , mais puisque c'est une fanfiction on va dire que il y a aucun risque génétique dû au chakra, devenu divin avec le temps, de Naruto.**

 **Attention au Spoilers !**

 **Bien avec l'histoire.**

Chapitre 1 : Naruto Uzumaki, new héros.

Dans la ville de Oakvald, par un beau matin, un enfant de 7 ans avec des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus avec 3 moustaches sur chaques joues dormait sur une marche d'escalier devant sa maison, vetu d'un t-shirt blanc, un pantacours brun et des chaussures marrons. Cette personne était le héros de Konoha en le débarrassant de Pein et ses chemins et vainquit Obito, Juubi, Madara et Kaguya mettant ainsi fin a la 4eme guerre mondiale shinobi. Cette homme était Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki maintenant fils de Brum et Scarlet Robe.

" Naruto ! ", une voix cria, le réveillé instantanément.

" Qu'est-ce qui y a, Papa ? " demanda Naruto.

 **AN : Pour une image de Brom, rechercher soit fable 1 soit fable anniversary.**

"As-tu oublier quel jour on est ?"

"Non, c'est l'anniversaire de Thérésa." répondit Naruto.

"Je vois que tu t'en souvient, pas comme l'année dernière. As-tu un cadeau pour elles ?"

" Désolé Papa, mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idée a quoi lui offrir. " dit penaud Naruto.

" Aaaaah" soupire Brum, "Je suppose que je pourrais te conseillé, il y a un marchand en ville qui demande 3 pièces d'or pour un cadeau, je te donnerais une pièce d'or pour chaques bonnes actions que tu completera, d'accord ? " proposa avec un sourire Brom.

" D'accord Papa ! "

Ainsi Naruto se leva et se mit a vagabonder dans le village de Oakvale a la recherche de la possibilité d'aidé des personnes.

" _Ca me rappelle les missions D-rang a Konoha_. " pensa Naruto.

" **Ouai ces maudites missions ennuyeuse mis en place par des gens paresseux.** " grogna une voix dans son esprit.

" Ouai, c'est clair Kurama mais la c'est pour un cadeau a Thérésa."

Kurama, le kyuubi, le plus fort des 9 bijuus qui a été scellé dans Naruto depuis qu'il est né par son père. Leur relation au début est haine assez détesté, cependant au fur et a mesure que le temps passe Naruto et Kurama sont devenus les meilleurs amis. Kurama et les autres bijuus ont rejoint Naruto dans ce nouveau corps sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi mais ils ne se plaignent pas, ils avaient la paix même si ils étaient encore scellé dans Naruto.

Naruto continua a faire de bonnes actions, il dénonça la tricherie du mari a sa femme malgré ce dernier essayant de la corrompre, il frappa une brute pour nuire a un plus petit que lui et rendit l'ours en peluche a une fille plus jeune que lui.

Une fois ses bonnes actions faites, Naruto retourna voir son père.

" Ah ! Naruto. J'ai entendu que du bien de toi dans le village. Prend ces 3 pièces d'or et va acheter ce cadeau a ta soeur. Le marchand se trouve dans la place principale. " expliqua Brom.

"Trés bien Papa." sourit Naruto.

Il se dirigea vers la place principal puis aperçu un marchand, il se dirigea vers lui. Le marchand le remarqua et lui dit :

" Ah tu dois étre ce gamin qui cherche un cadeau pour sa soeur. J'ai justement quelque chose que tu pourrait lui offrir. " Il prend un paquet cadeau et lui montra. " Dans cette boite, il y a des chocolats que tu peux avoir pour seulement 3 pièces d'or. "

"Oui, j'aimerais bien les avoir, s'il vous plait. " demanda Naruto en lui donnant 3 pièces d'or.

Le marchand le remercia et lui donna la boite. Naruto retourna en direction de son père.

"Ah, je vois que tu as obtenu le cadeau pour ta soeur. Si tu la cherche, elle se trouve dans le champs vers la sortie du village. "

Naruto se dirigea donc vers la sortie du village en direction du champs ou se trouve sa soeur et la trouva en train de tournoyer sur elle-même. Naruto se dirigea vers elle.

" Salut grand soeur. Joyeux anniversaire. " s'exclama Naruto.

Thérésa se retourna et sourit en voyant son mignon petit frère lui tendant un cadeaux.

" Bonjour p'tit frère, je vois que tu n'a pas oublier mon anniversaire cette fois-ci. Merci pour le cadeaux. " dit Thérésa pendant qu'elle prennait le cadeaux que tendait Naruto.

" Alors Thérésa, quelque chose ne va pas, je sens que quelque chose se tracasse." questionna Naruto calmement.

Thérésa fut surpris que son petit frére pouvait detecter sa confusion alors qu'elle ne le montrait pas mais brossa juste et expliqua a son frère.

" J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer, et lorsque ce moment arrivera, je vais être ici. "

Naruto fronça les sourcils au parole de sa soeur mais l'instant d'aprés il détecta une tres fortes mauvaise intentions venant dérrière les murs du village. Ce qui le prouva correcte quand il entendit :

" BANDIT "

L'homme qui a crié se retrouva ensuite percé par une flèche dans le coeur par les bandits qui arriva en masse.

"Reste ici pour l'instant petit frére." Je vais voir pour aider papa et maman.

Naruto ne voulait pas mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec ce corps avec lequelle il ne s'est pas entrainé depuis qu'il est né. La paix et la joie de la famille l'emportant.

Plusieurs heures passaient pour Naruto tandit qu'il entendit le son des cris et de la déstructions. Il fut en colère de ne rien avoir pus faire. D'être faible. Ce fut un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis la bataille avec Kaguya.

" **Naruto, je ne sens plus personne dans les alentour. Allons voir tes parents.** " dit Kurama.

Naruto ne se fit pas prié. Il quitta le champs et se dirigea dans la direction de sa maison dans un chemin détruit et en flamme. Il ne trouva que des cadavres et encore des cadavres. Lorsqu'il atteigna sa maison, il voit un corps mort par terre, un corps qui lui glaça le sang.

"PAPA ! " hurla Naruto.

Ce fut le corps de Brom transpercé par une lance au niveau du coeur. Naruto se précipita vers lui, les larmes au yeux. Il pleura sur son père, se maudissant d'être faible. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un qui se précipita vers lui, il releva la tête pour voir un bandit brandissant une épée courir dans sa direction. Le bandit se prépara a tuer Naruto. Lorsque l'épée se dirigea vers Naruto, il se passa soudain quelque chose. Le temps ralenti. Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passe mais se rappela soudain dans quelle conditions ce genre d'évenement arriva, Naruto avait réveillé un des pouvoirs de Kaguya et appartenant aussi au Uchiha, le sharingan. Cependant même en voyant l'action, Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver, c'est alors qu'il arriva un miracle, un éclair pourfendi la poitrine du bandit le tuant instantanément.

" Mmm ! Je ne me doutais pas qu'il restait quelqu'un de vivant. Je suis Maze, un membre de la Guilde des Héros. Je vois en toi un grand pouvoir. Viens avec moi. " proposa Maze.

Naruto ne savait si il pouvait faire confiance a cette personne.

" _Kurama. A ton avis, je peux lui faire confiance ?_ " questionna Naruto a son ami.

" **Je ne détecte pas de mauvaise intention, mais je sens quand même quelque chose de bizzare en lui, fais attention.** " conseilla Kurama.

" Trés bien, j'accept votre offre. " dit Naruto.

Il prit la main de Maze et ils se téléportent vers un autre endroit. Naruto sentit ses entrailles remuer a ce voyage. Il regarda autour ne reconnaissant rien a ce qu'il a connu.

" Où somme nous ? " demanda Naruto.

" A l'entrée de la guilde des héros. C'est la que tu vas passer tes prochaines années si le maître de la guilde te le permet. C'est aussi l'endroit ou tu pourra devenir plus fort. " répondit Maze.

Naruto et Maze rentrent dans la guilde et une personne les approcha.

" Bonsoir Maze. Je ne t'attendais de revenir de ta mission avec un enfant." dit un homme d'age plutôt avancé.

"Bonsoir Maître. J'ai trouvé cette enfant qu'il semblait etre un des survivants du village d'Oakvale. Il vient d'etre attaqué par des bandits. " expliqua Maze.

" Mmm ! Je vois. Désolé pour toi mon garçon. Et donc Maze, tu veux qu'il devienne un héros ? "

" Je sens un trés grand pouvoir en lui. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'avec le bonne entrainement qu'il sera l'un des plus puissants héros qu'Albion ai jamais connu. "

" On verra ça. Je me présente, je suis le maître de la guilde des héros. J'espère que tu es prêt pour l'entrainement que tu fera. Quel est ton nom petit ? " demanda le maître.

" Naruto, Monsieur. "

" Trés bien. Naruto, bienvenu a la Guilde des héros. "

" _Temps de retrouvé mes compétences pour protégé ce qui me sont chères. Prépare toi Albion. Naruto Uzumaki arrive !_ " pensa Naruto.

 **Voila le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, il va y avoir une grosse divergence dans l'histoire. Mais baiser avec le destin c'est une des choses que j'aime. :D Je m'attend pas a beaucoup de joie pour certaines choses (le couplage) et moi je dis, m'en balle les steaks. Je fais ce que je veux. Si jamais vous trouvez l'ortho trop mauvais dite-le moi, ca fait un moment que j'ai plus écrit normalement ^^'**

 **Bref cette histoire risque d'etre long, je verrait si c'est en plusieurs partie ou une seul et même histoire.**

 **Dernière chose, pour ce qui serait trop inquiet que Naruto traverse son chemin, sans rien pour l'arretté, ne vous inquiétez pas. Naruto va peut-etre etre godlike voir finir godly mais la force ne fait pas tous, il aura beaucoup de casse-tête pour lui.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
